sensei onegai!
by frainenfield
Summary: aku hanyalah seorang guru,aku harus bisa menjadi suri tauladan yang baik untuk anak didikku.BUKAN membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku/masih beta..salah? koreksi senpai
1. chapter 1

aku ini gurunya,sebagai seorang guru aku harus memberikan contoh yang baik kepada anak didikku.

bukan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku.


	2. prologue

NOTE FROM AUTHOR:

WAH GAK NYANGKA RESPONNYA BEGINI :v PADAHAL CUMA ISENG LOH(ENTAH KNP HARI NTUH GUA KEPENGEN BUAT CERITA BEGINIAN)WEH SORRY BANGET YANG UDAH KENA PHP,AUTHOR SEBENARNYA DAH BUAT CERITA NYA HINGGA 2-3CHAPTERAN,EH,PAS GUA MO UPLOAD :v MALAH KAGAK BISA :v NGE BUG MUNGKIN.DAH SEKIAN BUAT CHAPTER INI, :V

WARN:NEWBIE AUTHOR,TYPO,TATA BAHASA LAMPAUI BATASAN,GAJE,ECCHI

DISCLAIMERMASASHI KISHIMOTO AND ICHISEI ISHIBUMI

PAIR:HAREM(?)

Ya perkenalkan aku uzumaki naruto seorang guru yang bekerja di konoha gakuen high school,aku sudah 3 tahun lebih mengajar disekolah ini .banyak hal yang telah kulalui,dari yang manisnya cinta hingga pahitnya pengkhianatan(ketahuilah ketika orang yang kau sayangi mengkhianati mu dan meninggalkanmu tanpa alasan yang jelas).

Umurku sekarang sudah menginjak 28 tahun,aku pernah menikah tapi tak berlangsung lama karena hal yang ku ungkapkan diatas tadi,anak? aku tidak memilikinya,atau mungkin belum sempat memilikinya.

Sekarang aku hidup sendirian dirumah sederhana ini,rumah yang dulunya ingin kuisi dengan kebahagiaan,kini malah terisi dengan consoler game dan hobiku yang orang-orang takkan menduga guru sepertiku ingin menggelutinya.

Ah sudah cukup dengan diriku.

Mari kita fokus bekerja sekarang,masih banyak nilai anak didikku yang belum kumasukkan.

Alasannya sendiri bermacam-macam,80 persen karena kemalasanku sendiri,sisanya karena anak itu sendiri.sebagian dari mereka kumaklumi,ya aku tak bisa protes jika anak didikku bekerja hingga lupa pelajaran demi menghidupi keluarganya,yang aku bisa aku lakukan hanya memberikan konseling dan cara yang tepat untuk mereka dalam belajar.

You have an email sir

Oh aku dapat pesan?selarut ini?

Yang benar saja

"sensei.."

Huh?asia? apa yang ia perlukan selarut ini denganku.

"ada apa? Kau memiliki masalah dengan materi tadi?, datang kemeja sensei,seperti biasa saja"

Perlahan aku menghirup nafas dan mengeluarkannya.masih ada 100 lebih data murid yang perlu kumasukan.ah kenapa game series yang kusukai malah rilis dijadwal padatku sebagai seorang guru!?

Ya kemalasanku meningkat ketika nafsu akan hobiku muncul,hasilnya adalah mari tuntaskan semua nanti dan bersenang-senang.

Ugh,aku harus lebih konsisten,aku adalah seorang guru.

You have an email oniichan

Sepertinya kesadaranku makin tersisa sedikit sampai nada dering ponselku mengucapkan kalimat erotis bagi beberapa orang sepertiku.

"tapi sensei besok kan libur?"

Gadis polos seperti asia terkadang membuatku tersenyum berulang kali,asia argento,seorang mahasiswi kelas satu yang memiliki wajah asia eropa,dilengkapi dengan rambut blonde panjang nan lurus.siapapun pasti mengira bahwa gadis ini adalah seorang artis holywood atau tuan putri dari kerajaan dongeng yang hanya bisa kulihat saat event summerfest.dia memiliki otak yang cerdas tapi kepribadian yang terlampau polos sangat terkenal dikalangan guru maupun para murid.

"asia maksud sensei datang seperti biasa,pada jam-jam kosong atau istirahat seperti biasa dan juga dihari KITA BERSEKOLAH"

Aku tersenyum tipis,tingkahnya yang polos seperti ini terkadang menjadi hiburan yang pas dikala jenuhnya pekerjaan,rasanya aku ingin mengusap kepalanya dan melihat ia memakai nekomimi[1].tunggu,aku ini gurunya,sadarlah naruto.kau tak akan bisa mewujudkan impian lucknut mu itu.

Mataku semakin berat,rasanya aku ingin memeluk dakimakura kesayanganku

"uhm iya sensei,maafkan aku..."

Apa aku terlalu berlebihan? Rasanya seperti aku melukai perasaannya.

"haruskah sensei kerumahmu dan melakukan bimbel asia chan? hahaha"

Aku mencoba memperbaiki suasana ini dengan selera humorku yang buruk.

Cukup lama waktu berselang,apa mungkin ia sudah tertidur? Ini jam 00.30 loh,sangat tidak rasional jika saat ini dia sedang tersipu malu dan bimbang dalam menjawab pesan yang dibumbui humor garing ku tadi.ah sudahlah,mungkin dia sudah tertidur pulas saat selesai membaca isi pesanku seperti kebanyakan orang.aku masih ingat betul saat aku iseng mengisi acara pesta pernikahan temanku dengan lawakan,90% massa yang hadir pada saat itu mengeluhkan rasa kantuk yang luarbiasa bahkan tertidur.temanku menyesal telah memberikan ku mic.

Ok cukup,selamat malam,waktunya untuk ti-

"kenapa tidak sensei?"

Aku gk salah baca kan?

Aku Cuma bercanda,lagian besok masih ada kerjaan menumpuk disini.materi tadi memang cukup berat tapi tak kusangka siswi seperti asia akan membutuhkan bimbel.apa dia sengaja melakukannya?

Aku memijit keningku.oke naruto rasakanlah apa yang kau tanam sekarang,aku harus memperbaiki ini sebelum semakin parah,seharusnya aku paham sifat siswiku yang satu ini.

Aku menelpon asia,guru mana yang menelpon siswinya selarut ini.aku sudah membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi temanku saat aku melakukan scene memuakkan dari film yang dulu viral dikalangan para siswi

"selamat malam asia"

Ia mengangkatnya.kupikir telponku akan dibiarkan begitu saja,untunglah asia tak mengira aku ini orang yang cabul.apalagi embel-embel chan tadi,mengingatnya saja membuatku ingin mencari bunker dan sembunyi disana selama 10 tahun.entah apa yang kupikirkan saat menulis pesan itu.membayangkan bahwa muridku ini memasang wajah dasar cabul kepadaku setiapkali bertemu,ini sangat tidak mengenakkan.

"e-etto sensei a-ada apa?"

Dari suaranya aku sudah tahu kalau dia ketakutan dan cemas,ayolah naruto apa yang telah kau lakukan pada siswi polos seperti dia.

"asia,sensei Cuma bercanda,jangan terlalu dipikirkan ya hahaha"

Aku menunggu jawabannya.

bulir keringat mulai muncul dipelipisku,terakhir aku merasakan sensasi ini saat aku melakukan kunjungan kerumah kepala sekolah.(ini masih membuatku trauma)

"asia?"

Aku memecah keheningan

"i-ya sensei,a-aku gk berniat mes-eh mak-maksudku menyusahkan sensei kok"

Suaranya terdengar aneh,sejenak aku berpikir mendengar kata mesum tadi tapi gak mungkin.dia asia argento,siswiku yang teladan dan manis,dalam konteks yang benar sebagai seorang guru.

"hmm tapi jika kau benar-benar membutuhkan bimbel,sensei bisa datang sore kerumah mu"

Tentunya pagi liburku yang indah akan dipenuhi kesibukan.

"o-oke,sensei bisa datang jam berapa?"

Mari ucapkan selamat tinggal pada hari libur pertamaku dibulan ini

"tergantung kau saja"

Aku tak ambil pusing,asal dia senang,itu sudah cukup bagiku.

"bagaimana kalau jam 3?"

Entah karena diriku yang semakin ngantuk atau apa,suara asia nampak bersemangat,jauh lebih bersemangat daripada membahas pelajaran MATEMATIKA yang ia sukai.

"oke,sensei akan datang,jangan lupa untuk memberitahu kedua orangtuamu bahwa sensei akan datang kerumah besok"

Aku tak ingin orangtuanya berpikir macam-macam tentangku.

Dulu,pada saat aku menjenguk salah satu siswaku yang dirawat dirumah sakit karena berkelahi,ibunya mengira aku adalah orang yang berkelahi dengan anaknya,itu sangat buruk ketika ibunya mulai menceramahiku habis-habisan dan butuh waktu yang lama untukku dan muridku menyakinkan ibunya bahwa aku adalah seorang guru yang berniat baik.

"baiklah sense-sei,selamat tidur,maaf menganggu waktu anda"

"ya..."

Aku menutup mataku,terjun kealam mimpi,berharap kejadian seperti ini tak terulang kembali.

"sensei~"

Suara desahan itu mengugah nafsu ku,apa ini?

Tangan mungilnya mengelus wajahku,bergerak kebawah dan perlahan membuka kancing kemejaku satu persatu.

Asia? Kenapa dia bertingkah nakal seperti ini.tidak pasti ada alasan dibalik semua ini,

Ah aku tau,ini pastilah sebuah mimpi..ya mimpi..berarti..aku tidak boleh membiarkan hal ini terjadi bahkan didalam mimpi sekalipun.aku adalah gurunya,uzumaki naruto.

Aku mencoba tenang.aku belum pernah merasakan mimpi senyata ini,benar-benar nyata sampai aku berpikir sentuhan tangannya begitu lembut.

"sensei pasti lelah kan?"

Kini wajahnya mendekat,semakin mendekat,aku bisa merasakan nafasnya.

Wajahnya merah merona dan mata indah miliknya berkaca-kaca.

Cukup,hentikan.

Aku mendorongnya kebelakang hingga ia terjatuh ke futon,tunggu sejak kapan futon itu ada disitu,dan jangan lupa dengan pose asia saat ini.sekarang aku yakin ini mimpi,pasti mimpi.

"sensei bisa melakukannya..menyentuhku..mengusapku...terserah sensei"

Asia memeluk kakiku dan mendongakkan wajahnya.

"sensei onegai"

Aku mengusap airmatanya dan membelai rambutnya.

"kenapa?"

"kenapa?"

Kenapa?

Huh? Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena kau adalah muridku,asia.

'ugh'

Aku terbangun,mimpi yang kualami tadi benar-benar aneh.

Tidak mungkin asia,memendam rasa seperti itu padaku.jika pun itu benar,kurasa cintanya itu akan bertepuk sebelah tangan.sepertinya aku harus menghapus file-file laknat itu dari komputer sesegera mungkin.ini mempunyai dampak yang buruk pada psikologiku hingga membuatku bermimpi mesum dengan salah satu siswi.

Pekerjaan masih banyak,rasanya ingin sekali seseorang memijat punggungku ini.

Aku melihat jam digital disamping tempat tidurku,angka-angka merah itu menunjukkan pukul 07.30 pagi.masih terlalu dini,badanku masih belum mau bergerak.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidur kembali,sesaat sebelum aku benar-benar menutup mataku.

Sebuah suara membangunkan ku.

"papa~~"

Aku mencoba mengabaikannya

Beberapa saat kemudian aku merasakan bahwa pintu kamarku terbuka.

Hembusan angin dingin tiba-tiba berhembus,tubuhku terasa ditindih oleh sesuatu.

Aku menghela nafas panjang..

"akeno bisa kau menyingkir dari papa sebentar,semalam papa begadang semalaman didepan komputerloh"

"gak mau wekkkkk!"

Dia memasang wajah mengejek kearahku

Walaupun akeno memiliki tubuh yang indah dan wajah yang dewasa,kelakuannya tidak sesuai dengan itu semua.ia sering bersikap manja padaku,entah itu merengek dibelikan sesuatu atau menyelinap kekamar dan mengacak-ngacak isinya.

Itu denganku,jika terhadap orang lain beda ceritanya,kelakuannya akan berubah 360 derajat.

Banyak tetangga yang membanding-bandingkan putrinya dengan akeno

"lihat tetangga sebelah,dia tidak pernah berkelakuan manja sepertimu,dewasalah!"

Hampir setiap hari aku mendengar celotehan seperti itu dari bibi sebelah pada saat memarahi anaknya,jika bibi itu tahu kelakuan akeno yang sekarang ini,apa yang akan diucapkan bibi itu?

"hmmphh gak mau paa~"

Dia memelukku dengan erat.ugh dadanya benar-benar besar...

TBC

POJOK AUTHOR:YOO :V AKHIRNYA W RILIS JUGA INI FANFIC SEBELUMYA SUDAH DIJELASKAN TADI,AUTHOR SANGAD TERKEJOET DENGAN RESPONSE DAN REVIEW DARI MINNA-TACHI SEMUA :"v MAAF KALO UDAH BUAT TRAP PHP DISINI.AUTHOR GK NYANGKA .YA BUAT CH 1 SEGINI DULU,WORDNYA BAKAL AUTHOR PANJANGING DIKIT DEMI DIKIT.RENCANANYA PENGEN NULIS 2000 WORD, YA TAPI KAYAKNYA SEGINI DULU DAH.. =.= ..

RENCANA UPDATE KAYAKNYA DALAM WAKTU SEMINGGU LAGI ATAU LEBIH..

ADA MASUKAN? SARAN? KASIH TAU AJA,SOAL PENGGUNAAN TANDA BACA HARAP DIMAKLUMI,GUA DISINI BIKIN FANFIKSI,BUKAN DRAFT NOVEL YANG BAKALAN DITERBITIN..BUAT PAIR...HMMM :v MO FANSERVICE?

-AUTHOR FRAIN-


End file.
